livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Atson Korinth(CorwinIcewolf)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Orc Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-04 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 20(originally 18. +2 for human) +5 (17 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2 ) HP: 09 = + CON (00) + FC (00) + Toughness 3 (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +08 = (02) + Misc (06) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence), +2 (N/A), -2 (N/a) Size: medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (Skill Point) Bonus Feat: Little bit on the self explanatory side, but humans get a bonus feat. Skilled: +1 skill point each level Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff. Arcane Bond: Raven Familiar Enhancement School: +1 Transmutation Spell/ day Physical Enhancement: +1 enhancement bonus to a physical ability score, can be changed when spells are prepared. Augment: standard action, touch a creature and grant it a +2 enhancement bonus to a single ability score or a +1 bonus to natural armor that stacks with any natural armor the creature might possess. 1 round. 8/day. Opposition Schools: Evocation, Necromancy. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus(Transmutation) (Wizard bonus feat): +1 to save DCs for Transmutation Spells Improved Initiative (First Level): +4 to initiative Toughness (Human bonus feat) +3 hp, additional +1 every level after 3. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to initiative. Two-World Magic (Magic): Add cantrip from another class to spell list. Create Water. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01 Human) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 09 1 3 5 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 02 1 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 9 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics 9 1 3 5 +0 Perception 02 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 9 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Acid Splash Arcane Mark Create Water(Two-World Magic) Dancing Lights Detect Magic Detect Poison Disrupt Undead Ghost Sound Light Mage Hand Mending Message Open/Close Prestidigitation Read Magic Resistance Spark Umbrella Level 01 Mage Armor Shield Mount Reduce Person Enlarge Person Touch of the Sea Grease Expeditious Excavation Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Light Detect Magic Prestidigitation Level 01 Mage Armor Shield Reduce Person Enlarge Person Level 02 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 04 lb Spellbook -- gp 03 lb Spell component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Bedroll 00.10 gp 05 lb Blanket 00.50 gp 03 lb Flint and Steel 01.00 gp 00 lb Ink 08.00 gp 00 lb Inkpen 00.10 gp 00 lb mess kit 00.20 gp 01 lb soap 00.01 gp 0.5 lb Trail Rations(4) 02.00 gp 04 lb = Totals: 18.91 gp 22.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 131 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 09 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'4" Weight:135 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: White Appearance: Small Framed, almost always smiling or smirking. With long black hair and fierce looking eyes that seem to look through a person. Demeanor: Generally calm and usually introverted, he prefers the company of other magic users, enjoys the company of women regardless of vocation, whether platonic or otherwise. He can be dismissive of non-spellcasters, but doesn't discriminate against other magic users regardless of how their powers are acquired. Background Atson's family was dirt poor, his father was abusive and cruel, and his mother was kind, but not in a position to do anything about her husband's cruelty, for she was unable to walk without a cane, and had an illness that kept her from leaving her home on many days. When his mother died one day, having been killed by bank robbers whose plans she overheard, his father grew even more horrible. After a while he had no choice but to run away. He happened to stumble upon a recently hidden bank heist, the very one stolen by the aforementioned bankrobbers, in a bag of holding. Taking the gold for himself he bought a carriage ride and left his hometown. However in the next town he found he had little idea what to do next. With his semi-ill-gotten riches he was able to keep himself fed, but soon found that buying anything more than enough food on was met with countless questions when you were dressed in rags. And with such poorly developed social skills, and such a troubled childhood he often found it difficult to communicate with other people. It seemed a dead end, but soon things got worse. A group of thieves noticed that he was always able to get food, seemingly without working for it. That he always seemed willing to share his food with the hungry, despite not being a particularly selfless person. They came to him asking him questions about where he was from, and where he intended to go, told him they could get him a home if he gave them the money he had. Atson tried to refuse, but wasn't really able to resist. He ended up locked in a large animal cage with the gold taken. They intended to sell him into slavery as well. However the gods did not deign to abandon him to this horrible fate. For soon a group of adventurers that had happened to wonder through the town, and had happened to be investigating rumors of thefts and disappearances. The party wizard turned the thieves into frogs, and let him go. When he how simply she had dispatched them, he begged her to train him in magic, initially she politely refused, but eventually relented, much to the other party member's frustrations. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1